


A Very Commom Crisis

by buzzedbee20



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dreams of Steele AU, F/M, What if fic, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: Laura is mostly okay, she really is.
Relationships: Laura Holt/Remington Steele
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Very Commom Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Dreams of Steele is secretly one of my favorite episodes. It has it all, and it always made me want to see more of Laura and Remington as a family.

It shouldn’t have been possible, but Laura had to admit it. She was bored. 

Right now, she wasn’t even home. She was sitting in an empty parking lot, staring at the ocean, bored. 

After two and a half years, her life had lost all excitement. Sure, she had been a detective once. She solved all the most high profile cases, went to exotic locales, managed to create her own agency from the ground up. 

She’d met Mr. Steele and alongside him she had taken the agency to a whole new level. First she had stopped him from stealing the Royal Lavulite Gems, then, he had stolen her heart. 

But the same things that had brought her the love of her life had taken another. The agency. 

Though the Steele Agency had been cleared of any wrongdoing in the end, after everything that had gone on with the loss and rediscovery of the Royal Lavulite, the subsequent bad press had left a stain the detectives seemed unable to get rid of. 

Old clients stopped calling, and new clients were reticent to begin a relationship with them. In the end, all that seemed to help was to retreat from the public eye altogether. 

In their time alone, Remington and Laura got closer, first due to commiserating on their failures, and eventually as a clandestine couple. He was a rock for her when some of her favorite contacts abandoned her, and she was a salve to his ego when people eventually started calling him out on the street as a charlatan. 

Before they knew it, they found themselves contemplating whether or not it was worth it to renew their detective licenses. They came to the mutual decision to retire from detective duties and sign over the company to Mildred. 

Laura cried through the night, and that was also the first time they gave themselves to each other, spiritually, emotionally and physically. 

The repercussions weren’t felt immediately, but when they were, Laura and Remington had already taken the steps to join their lives legally. 

Almost in the blink of an eye, Mr. and Mrs. Steele were parents, to twins no less, and lingering thoughts of the agency were pushed aside as they started this new, somewhat surprising adventure. 

Steele was the consummate father, going back to work at an ad agency part time while Laura spent all of her free moments with the babies. She took to the challenge as quickly as she did to detective work, figuring out the best way to keep the children (and Remington) happy, healthy and fed. 

The two newlyweds found more than enough time to spend with each other as well, and shortly before they cracked a year with the twins, they found their family would be expanding from 4 to 5.

Meanwhile, Mildred kept them in the loop with what she had done with the agency in their absence. She even made sure the family was taken care of, sending them bi-monthly ‘name rights’ checks from the agency. 

It was her supplication that kept the small family going, though it didn’t have to be said. Mildred was having the time of her life; and Laura, well, Laura was housebound. 

Which led her to the very moment she was in, avoiding home.

It wasn’t as if she didn’t love her life with Remington and the babies. It was just that it was such a departure from what she was well and truly used to, she had to wonder to herself in moments like this if she had given up on her dreams. 

Mr. Steele had had his wild times, and she had heard all about them. In fact, it was what had allured her to him in the first place. That someone so closed off had hidden depths that she didn’t even know about. 

Before they were bedtime stories for crying babies, they had been luminary tales, exciting her in more ways than one. With each heist and caper he revealed to her, Laura fell in love with Remington Steele more and more. 

Or was it Michael O’Leary? Paul Fabrini? Richard Blaine? John Morrill? 

She knew for a fact that the twins were a result of the riveting retelling of one of Douglas Quintain’s adventures. At first the tales had felt like a promise to her. A promise of something greater than the detective work they were doing. 

She had felt that his stories were a treasure map to something greater that the two would achieve together. That maybe they would travel the world and become famous for something more than just solving cases in California. 

Of course life, make that two lives, got in the way. 

Laura didn’t regret having the babies, of course. She had allowed her body to become something different and learned the true depths of her physical capabilities when they were born. She was proud of herself and Mr. Steele. 

And yet, they had both become domesticated.

Remington took to married life like a duck to water. He had an intrinsic need for belonging, having never had anywhere to call home in his lifetime. They still bickered, and fought over silly things, but neither ever felt as though the other would leave.

Perhaps that was Laura’s real issue. The security of it all. Knowing what would happen, the next day, week and month. Even the excitement of the new baby was tarnished with the uniformity of the whole thing.

Nursing, diaper changing, first tooth, first word. All of these things would happen and happen again. Not to mention at some point she would be trying to potty train three small people at once. She’d seen Frances go through it already. The mundanity of it all was enough to make her want to run and keep running. 

Before she could sink too deep into despair, a hard kick brought her back to the surface. She rubbed the spot and smiled when she felt another kick in response. That was certainly different than usual. The twins didn’t kick as much, even though they had much less space. 

The kick reminded her of the reality of her life. She had groceries in the car, including two gallons of milk that wouldn’t do her any good if they spoiled. It was an easily avoidable mistake. 

That’s what got us here in the first place, she could hear Mr. Steele’s voice in her head. She smiled and began the task of getting herself up. Maybe she could entice Remington into some alone time when she returned. 

Maybe he’d tell her a story she hadn’t heard before.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and fic inspired by the Kate Nash version of 'Fluorescent Adolescent'


End file.
